Goodbye Isn't Forever
by Kelly2727
Summary: Detective Andy McNally is UC until an awful tragedy brings her back earlier than expected. There's heartbreak, change and a lot of chemistry for Andy when she returns. How will she cope and could love play a part after all the tears? CHARACTER DEATH IN CHAPTER 1. Season 3 ep's 9 & 10 for the future but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm back with another Rookie Blue Story. This one I am taking back to Season 3 episodes 9 and 10 but with a twist. It is different and please remember that this is just a FANFIC story. Characters from Season 3 involved. Beware character death in flashback at the very start. As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**SUMMARY: - Detective Andy McNally is UC until an awful event brings her back earlier than expected. There's heartbreak, change and a lot of chemistry for Andy when she returns. How will she cope and could love play a part after all the tears? CHARACTER DEATH IN CHAPTER 1. Season 3 ep's 9 & 10 for the future but with a twist.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Prologue**

_FLASHBACK_

_The room was spinning when she opened her eyes but she could hear the voices above her as she quickly remembered that she still hadn't been found. The footsteps wondering back and forth upstairs made her wonder who was in the house with her and their suspect. The undercover job was going smoothly, probably to smoothly and then boom; everything went wrong. She was knocked out with something as she entered the car park of the hotel and that was all she could remember. _

_Now here she found herself tied up to a chair, in a basement which smelled awful and was making her headache even worse. She had no idea what time it was and how long she had even been down here for. But she knew if she was to survive this then she had to be the cop she was and have faith in her friends; and that she did._

_The shrilling of a cell phone above her, had her head moved upwards so fast, she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash. There was silence for what felt like an eternity but then she heard a voice again this time more raised but still she had no idea who it was and if it was even a man or a woman. Then suddenly her cop instincts kicked in, her headache forgotten as the scuffling and curses from upstairs had her more frantic than ever. The cop in her wanted to fight but the victim side was terrified, as right now that's what she was; the victim. The sound of a gun going off had her nearly jumping out of her restraints', her heart started to beat faster and she strained to hear anything but all she could hear was silence. _

_Gail Peck was never one to be scared but at this very moment she'd admit to herself that she was terrified._

_Suddenly the door from the staircase burst opened and their suspect from the hotel was rushing towards her. She couldn't scream thanks to the tape that was covering her mouth but she done her best to fight against him as he untied her. In the end though he was just to strong and the next thing she knew, she was getting dragged up the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the livingroom. The body lying on the floor nearly made her sick, the blood was pouring out onto the cream carpet below and there was nothing she could do. She tried to fight again, scream her friend's name but it all came to nothing as she was dragged outside and flung into the back of a car. Her mind was swirling, the headache becoming more and more stronger than before. She fought to keep her eyes open but in the end it was all just too much. As her eyes finally closed, Gail Peck let a single tear fall for a friend she couldn't help._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Oh dear I'm sure you are all going to hate me but this is the prologue for this new story. Yes it's short but it's just to get things started! Chapter 1 picks up from the hospital. As always review if you wish but there will be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Ok so the response to this story for the prologue is way more than I expected! You guys are just great! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and to the ones that have followed me or added me to their favourites! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Just so you know this story is set sometime in the future. Sam & Andy have never met & that will come clear in a chapter as to why but they have heard stories about each other. And there is a character death in this chapter so please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 1**

_The darkness, the pulling against the hand cuffs, screaming so loud and yet no-one could hear her. She could feel her heart pound fast as the voices from above got louder, scuffling and then the bang of a gun. Struggling, fighting, her friend lying on the floor, blood everywhere..._

**"Arghhhhhhhhhh" **she screamed as she flew up from where she was lying, struggling against the hands that shook her shoulders but finally tried to listen to the voice that was shouting her name;

**"Gail, Gail your safe...your safe" **the smooth and calm voice of Nick hovered around her. As she closed her eyes to control her breathing, she relished in the fact that she was next Nick and no-one else. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings and she was shocked to see where she was, she couldn't even remember being rescued;

**"How did...?" **she said struggling to finish her question in case she didn't like the answer. Nick however understood as he grabbed her hands and sat on the end of the bed;

**"We found you passed out in the back of the suspect's car. We caught a break and raced to the house...you were gone but...but Traci was still there. She had placed her cell phone in the suspect's pocket so we were able to find you by tracing it" **Nick said as gently as he could. He wasn't sure how much Gail remembered but he wasn't about to freak her out so he kept his details short and to the point.

Gail quickly nodded as she listened to what he had told her, thanks to Traci's quick thinking with the phone, she had been found; alive. Closing her eyes once more she knew she was missing something, as she thought over Nick's words, the way he slightly stumbled as he mentioned Traci made her think as to why...

**"Oh my god! Traci, is she...is..." **she panicked as once again her breathing and heart beat was out of her control;

**"Hey, hey..." **Nick smoothed as he tried to gain control, this was not something he wanted to do **"She's in surgery, has been for two hours now. There's still not been any news" **he said sadly, he had been popping in and out the room while Gail was sleeping but every time he got told the same thing; there had been no news;

**"It's my fault, if I hadn't have been taken then she wouldn't be fighting for her life" **Gail cried as she finally let more tears fall.

**"Don't do this to yourself Gail, Traci wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. We all know the dangers of the job, we knew them when we took the oath and we knew they can come at any point in our careers" **Nick said more forceful than intended but Gail had to know that it wasn't her fault. Still as the tears fell and she thought of her friend, she managed to speak;

**"What about Jerry?" **she asked, Gail knew Jerry was out of town at a Detective's meeting for the case he was working on;

**"He's on his way, he got called as soon as we found her" **he said as he moved off the bed and back onto the chair. Gail nodded;

**"And Andy?" **she said swallowing, Andy was Traci's best friend. Nick sighed before replying;

**"No-one can reach her yet" **and with that last sentence out Gail finally broke down and fell into Nick's arms.

As the rain battered down on the streets of Toronto, Jerry Barber was speeding along the road with sirens blaring; trying to reach his destination as quickly as possible. He had been out of town for the past few days dealing with a case that took a few months to put together. When he got a call from his best friend Sam Swarek he thought it was just the normal _"Hi how are you" _conversation but the tone of Sam's voice gave it away. Jerry knew from the moment Sam spoke that something bad had happened but what stopped his heart for literally a moment was the words _"Traci's been shot, you need to get here now" _that camefluttering through the phone. He can't even remember giving a reason to the other Detective's, he just had to get back to Toronto. He was already speeding out the car park when Sam ended the call.

That call had come two and a half hours ago and finally Jerry found himself pulling up outside the ER department of the hospital. He didn't even have the car fully in park as he quickly jumped out and moved as fast as he could. Rushing through the corridors the beating of his heart was all that could be heard, as he reached the waiting area, the scene that greeted him wasn't one he wanted to see.

A sea of blue stood around before him, people sitting on the chairs with their heads hanging, whispers from others floating around him. But it was his own friend's and who he called extended family that had his stomach in knots. Swallowing hard he finally found his voice to call out to his friend;

**"Sam! Traci, where is she? I need to see her?" **he said as he forced himself to look at Sam only. Sam stood rooted to the spot, staring his best friend in the eye getting ready to tell him the one thing that would wreck his life;

**"Jerry I...I'm sorry man...I'm so sorry" **he said as he heard the gasp of someone from behind him he didn't pay much attention.

Jerry seemed to question Sam slightly with his eyes but you could see that what Sam had said quickly dawned on him. Taking a few steps forward, Jerry reached out and grabbed Sam with the shoulders;

**"You're wrong...you must...it can't be true" **Jerry cried as the tears run down his cheeks like a waterfall. All Sam could do was swallow and shake his head. Then it seemed to all happen in slow motion, Sam felt himself sinking to the ground; his best friend clinging to him as he cried his heart out. His best friend had lost his whole future in space of a few hours, the other officers stood around as one of their own broke into a million pieces.

As Sam sat he looked around at the other who were also crying, not just for the lose they had suffered but for their friend too. Sam locked eyes on Gail who was standing slightly behind him, it was obvious she had walked into the waiting area just as he delivered the news.

As time seemed to stop 15th Division had been rocked to the core, they had lost one of their own. Detective Traci Nash had died in the line of duty, saving a fellow officer and friend.

**So there you have chapter one. Well I did say there would be a character death, so sorry for Traci fans but this is the way it's to be for this one! Up next, Andy is here. How will she take the news and will she be back? Also a small look into Sam after the tragic event.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well once again you guys are just great. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and anyone that has added the story or myself to their favourites list. As you might know I did a one shot for RB called Never Alone. After the response I got, it's going to be a bit longer! So watch out for it. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**So Andy is finally here & Sam wonder's how his friend will cope.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

The rain battered the window as the storm outside hit the darkest streets on the other side of Toronto. Andy McNally sat in the rundown apartment listening to the rain, which came across as calming. She had been here for ten months now, it was only supposed to be two week job. Find out what was going on as quickly as she could and then get out but as always it just never went smoothly. Whispers started spreading that she was a cop so the safest way was for her to stay and prove them wrong. Only this stay was longer than she expected, it wasn't her first UC but she always said she didn't want any jobs longer than six months. She was missing home, her friends, her family and she was missing 15th Division. She chose the UC as it got her away from her normal stressful life, her dad's drinking among other stuff. The minute she knew she wanted to be a cop, she went straight for the detective's rotation and headed straight for Guns and Gangs. Everyone thought she was insane but for a while she could be someone else, forget about her life and live a totally different way even if it was only for a while. One downside to this job was that when work was quiet your real life always came flooding back.

The gang she was trying to bring down was well known around this part of Toronto for dealing drugs and smuggling drugs in by boat. Her job was to prove she ran her own drugs smuggling operation and get as close to the boss as possible. It had took her ten months but now she was nearly done, it was nearing the time to head home and she couldn't wait. But she knew the moment she returned normal life would hit her full force and she'd be back to sorting everyone else's messes out.

Another bang of thunder brought her back to reality, tomorrow she was meeting with the head of the gang to go over the final preparations for the buy which was happening in four days. After that it will be the process of getting arrested, giving her statement and debriefing. But the best part would be spending time with best friend and her son, Traci and Leo.

Pushing herself up from the bed she padded down the hall to the bathroom for a shower before calling it a night. She never got far though as the shrilling of her old cell phone made her stop. Only one person rang that phone and it was in the case of emergencies. As she rushed to answer it, she didn't know what to expect:

**"Boyd...what's wrong?" **she rushed out didn't even answer with a hello, she knew something was deadly wrong;

**"McNally...meet me at our usual spot, half an hour" **and before Andy could even ask Boyd why all she got on the other side was the dial tone, he had hung up.

Andy didn't waste any time in grabbing what she needed before rushing out the door, she was surprised that she remember to lock it behind her. As she stepped out onto the street and into the still awful storm, she took to the side streets as she ran as fast as she could. Her mind was all over the place but she still knew she had to keep hidden in the shadows. All the while running, the strong feeling in her gut told her that something was seriously wrong.

It was the day after everyone's world had been turned upside down. No-one knew what to say or do. The division was quiet, eerily and just numb. The people closest to Traci had been given time off until after the funeral, which would take place on Friday. Jerry hadn't been seen by anyone at all since he received the devastating news at the hospital. Sam had dropped him off at his home he shared with Traci but that was the last he had seen or heard from him. That was 2 days ago, he had called and left god knows how many messages but he never got a reply. So this is how Sam found himself sitting outside his best friend's home wondering how it had come to this.

Sam had been in and out of UC jobs for the past ten years, he had nothing tying him down in Toronto so he was perfect for it. Hi sister stayed out of town with her own family, she hated what he did but Sam loved it. He wasn't sure why but he loved the adrenaline rush and the buzz you got from being someone else. Sometimes the jobs where long, tiring and dangerous. Other times you were only under a matter of weeks then you were out. His last UC had lasted fifteen months, his longest stint undercover yet. When he came back everything was different, there was another batch of Rookies but these ones where the best he had seen yet. Traci Nash had went straight for the Detective's rotation as this was what she wanted to do plus it was better for her son, Leo. He was only back a few weeks but Sam could tell that Jerry had fallen deeply in love and he was the most happiest he had seen him. He treated Leo just like his own son and he could tell that Traci was grateful for that. As weeks turned into a few months the group of friend's became stronger, more like a family. Something always bothered Sam though and that was the mention of someone called Andy McNally. Later he found out that it was Traci's best friend who had also went through the academy; but he was still yet to meet this McNally.

Sighing Sam finally managed to pull himself together and make the short walk to the front porch of Jerry's house, swallowing hard he knocked and waited. Only a matter of moments later the door opened and there stood his friend of fifteen years, he looked older and thinner if that was even possible only after two days;

**"What do you want Sam?" **Jerry asked so quietly Sam had to strain slightly to hear him. Jerry however didn't even wait for a reply and he walk down the hall, leaving the door open. Sam took this to be a sign that he was invited in. Closing the door behind him he followed his friend towards the kitchen, while answering Jerry's question;

**"I came to see if you where..." **but whatever Sam was about to say never came out of his mouth. What greeted him in the kitchen wasn't what he expected. There were beer bottles, takeaway cartons and pizza boxes lying everywhere. Dishes piled up high next to the sink and clothes falling out the washing basket **"Why...you need to let us help you Jerry" **Sam said not really sure what else to saying but knowing his friend couldn't go on like this. Jerry laughed as he sat down at the table;

**"Help...the one person that always helped me is gone. She's gone and she's never coming back" **he yelled as he slammed an empty beer bottle against the table **"I can't even look after Leo without her help, he's at his Gran's cause I know he'll be looked after; not by a pathetic loser. And don't say anything Sammy...please don't say..." **but Jerry never finished his sentence as the tears finally took over. Once again Sam watched his best friend break down over the death of the love of his life. There was nothing he could do right now but watch, watch his best friend fall to pieces. If Sam had learned anything out of this tragedy it was that he would make sure he'd never date anyone on the force.

Standing in the pouring rain Andy finally spotted Boyd's car coming towards her. She had been standing in the darkness for nearly ten minutes thinking over every possible scenario as to why Boyd would be calling to meet at such a late hour but nothing that came to mind jumped out at her. As the car pulled up next to the curb Andy wasted no time in getting in and starting her own interrogation;

**"What the hell Boyd! You call at a stupid time to meet and what, don't even bother to say on the phone. I know something is wrong. What? Is it the case? Have I done..." **

**"Andy! Just shut up and listen" **Boyd yelled over Andy's talking. Boyd had never really yelled at her for anything, even when she first joined Guns and Gangs. Shouting at her now felt weird but it was the only way he knew how to get her to stop talking **"Look what I'm about to tell you, I have to say in person...Traci...Traci got shot...I'm so sorry Andy she didn't make it" **Boyd swallowed the lump in his throat, he never thought he'd had to share anything like this with a fellow officer.

Boyd's voice seemed to faded into the background and Andy found herself in silence. She knew what she heard but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. But something deep down was screaming that Boyd was telling the truth. Everything was a blur but Andy knew her life had just came crashing down around her.

**So there you have it, Andy finally made an appearance & Sam won't be dating cops! Up next it's the funeral and maybe some Sam thoughts on Andy! Let me know what you think by reviewing. Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I can't believe the response I have had for this story. I'm so glad you all love it & don't hate me for killing someone off! As always thanks to the awesome Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**How will Andy response to the news that Boyd gave her. The day of the funeral arrives, will Andy make it on time? And just what will Sam's thoughts or response be to see Andy for the very first time.**

**Note - Sorry for the delay with the story. We've been away on holiday and also been dealing with some personal stuff but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 3**

_Standing in the pouring rain Andy finally spotted Boyd's car coming towards her. She had been standing in the darkness for nearly ten minutes thinking over every possible scenario as to why Boyd would be calling to meet at such a late hour but nothing that came to mind jumped out at her. As the car pulled up next to the curb Andy wasted no time in getting in and starting her own interrogation;_

_**"What the hell Boyd! You call at a stupid time to meet and what, don't even bother to say on the phone. I know something is wrong. What? Is it the case? Have I done..." **_

_**"Andy! Just shut up and listen" **__Boyd yelled over Andy's talking. Boyd had never really yelled at her for anything, even when she first joined Guns and Gangs. Shouting at her now felt weird but it was the only way he knew how to get her to stop talking __**"Look what I'm about to tell you, I have to say in person...Traci...Traci got shot...I'm so sorry Andy she didn't make it" **__Boyd swallowed the lump in his throat, he never thought he'd have to share anything like this with a fellow officer._

_Boyd's voice seemed to fade into the background and Andy found herself in silence. She knew what she heard but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. But something deep down was screaming that Boyd was telling the truth. Everything was a blur but Andy knew her life had just came crashing down around her._

**"Andy! Andy! Are you still with me?" **Boyd's voice came booming through the silent place where Andy had found herself after the bombshell that had just been dropped on her. Taking a deep breath she looked at Boyd with tears in her eyes threatening to fall;

**"I need to get back home" **came the silent but no nonsense tone from McNally as she waited for Boyd to respond;

**"I know that's why we're leaving now. Your cover has already been sorted so your free for a couple of weeks but you can't come near this area" **Boyd said as he started up the car as Andy just nodded that she understood. Her whole body felt numb with hurt, sadness and pain. She couldn't help the images running through her head of her best friend being shot and then her life just slipping away. Finally letting the tears slip free, Andy had one more question for Boyd;

**"When's her funeral?" **she asked looking down at her hands and nowhere else. Sighing Boyd indicated right before pulling out into the main street heading back to the city of Toronto;

**"Tomorrow" **and that was the final word that was shared between them as the rest of the journey would be done in silence. Andy finally lifted her head as she watched street lights pass by. She had no idea how she was going to get through this without her best friend but her main priority now was Leo and she would be there for that little boy no matter what.

Rain still battered down around the streets of Toronto making the day seem already unbearable but the rain wasn't the only damper on the day. Today was the day that 15th Division, friends and family said goodbye too someone they loved and cared about deeply; Detective Traci Nash.

As the officers of 15th lined up outside the church doors, all dressed in blue; they didn't care that they were getting wet. Standing with heavy hearts they watched as Traci's family made their way into the church, some cuddled into each other, others just with blank faces and the rest could be seen with tears running freely down their cheeks. Just behind the arriving family, the hearse which carried Traci's coffin pulled up in front of the officers. It would be Jerry, Sam, Frank, Oliver, Chris and Dov carrying the coffin draped in the Toronto PD flag with the rest of their friend's following behind.

As the service began all that could be heard around them was the whispering crying and sniffles. The priest got underway with talking about they were here today to honour and remember a mother, daughter, friend, partner and fellow officer. He spoke about her life, how she would never be forgotten and how she will always be remembered for risking her own life to save someone else's. As the priest continued to talk Sam looked over at his best friend; Jerry was sitting holding Leo's hand but seemed to be in a world of his own which he couldn't blame him for. He wondered if his friend would ever be able to move on and how he would cope with a child on his own. Even though Jerry and Traci weren't married Traci had made it clear that Leo was to stay in the care of Jerry and also her best friend Andy McNally when Jerry couldn't have him. Sam wondered who this McNally was since he had yet to hear anyone mention that she was here. The priest mentioning Jerry's name brought Sam out of his thinking and made him look at his friend once again. Jerry was determined to speak at the funeral. He told them all yesterday that he had let her down with not being her when she needed him the most so he wasn't about to let her down on her day.

Jerry was lost from the moment he stepped foot into the church. He was listening to the priest speaking but wasn't taking anything in. He held onto Leo for dear life and making sure he never let go. He felt Sam watching him and was grateful that his best friend hadn't pushed him into talking about anything, Sam knew he would talk when he was ready. The priest mentioning his name was what brought him back to the world that he now lived in, a world without Traci. As he took a deep breath, he pushed himself up of the seat and made his way to the front of the church. He took a moment to look around at everyone, he never knew there was so many people. The sea of blue is what stood out too him though and that it's self gave him some strength;

**"I probably won't be able to say much before I break down again...but...I need to say something. Traci was the love of my life, I will never ever forget her. Traci had already made up a will the day she took this job, it had been changed slightly since I came on the scene but not much. She was such an inspiration to all the single mum's, she loved her son Leo and would to anything for him no matter what. And I know that her final thoughts would have been of him. Her legacy as a Detective will carry on through myself and the force. She will be one Officer that will never be forgotten" **Jerry took a moment to compose himself. The words were just flying out of his mouth that he wasn't even sure if it was him saying them. He was shaking so much that he really needed to sit back down; **"I'm sorry. In the will Traci's best friend Andy McNally was the one who was to make a speech but unfortunately she couldn't...**

Before Jerry could finish what he was saying the church door opened to reveal someone else dressed in a police uniform. Everyone turned in the woman's direction and Sam caught a few small smiles from a couple of people in Traci's family but had no clue as to who this woman was. As she made her way towards Jerry she threw a quick wink in Leo's direction and Sam watched as the boy's face lit up brighter than it had been since the day he was told about his mother dying;

**"I'm here..." **the woman spoke as everyone looked at her but she only had eyes for Jerry **"I'm Andy McNally" **she said as a couple of gasps from other officers fluttered around.

Jerry looked completely shocked at the fact that the person he was just talking about was now standing in front of him. As he made his way back to Leo, he stopped just next to Andy and whispered a _"Thank You" _to which she just nodded.

Now it was Andy's turn to face everyone and talk, Sam watched on and for some reason she seemed more composed than Jerry. As he continued to look the only indication that she was upset was the redness around her eyes, proving that she had been crying;

**"When I got the message that my best friend didn't make it...I...thought I was in a dream and couldn't get out of it. When Traci and I were growing up we done everything together, she was like the sister I never had. All through, school, collage and the police academy. We done it all together. We even decided to become Detective's together, even though we work from different divisions we still done it together. Over the few years my career as a Detective went a different way and I haven't been around as much but when I was, it was like we were never apart" **Andy stopped talking at this point and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away.

Sam was floored by the fact that she was a Detective but wondered what part she worked in considering she mentions about being away and then coming back. Sam knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't stop watching her. Looking at her now with her eyes closed he could see the pain evident over her face;

**"Traci and I made a pact that in this line of work you took nothing for granted. We agreed that if either one of us went first that this song would be played at the funeral. I can't believe that I wasn't here for my best friend at the end but I can give her what she wanted and now say goodbye" **and with that Andy quickly made her way to a seat next to Gail, Chris and Dov. Soft music filled everyone ears before lyrics could be heard. Sam was only one person away from Andy and he could see from the corner of his eye that she had her head down;

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no _

_Listen little child.__  
There will come a day,__  
When you will be able,__  
Able to say._

_Never mind the pain,__  
Or the aggravation.__  
You knows there's a better way,__  
For you and me to be.___

Look for the rainbow in every storm._  
Fly like an angel,__  
Heaven sent to me.___

Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)_  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)___

So glad we made it,_  
Time will never change it,__  
No, no, no___

No, no, no, no__

Just a little girl,_  
Big imagination,__  
Never letting no one take it away.__  
Went into the world, (into the world)__  
What a revelation.__  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be.___

Look for the rainbow in every storm,_  
Find out for certain,__  
Love's gonna be there for you,__  
You'll always be someone's baby.___

Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)_  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)___

So glad we made it,_  
Time will never change it,__  
No, no, no___

No, no, no, no

_You know it's time to say goodbye_

_The times when we would play about,__  
The way we use to scream and shout.__  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way.___

Look for the rainbow in every storm,_  
Find out for certain,__  
Love's gonna be there for you,__  
You'll always be someone's baby.___

Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)_  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)___

So glad we made it,_  
Time will never change it,__  
No, no, no  
No, no, no, no___

No no no no you know it's time to say goodbye

_No no no no - and don't__Forget you can rely _

_No no no no - you know it's time to say goodbye__  
No no no no - and don't forget on me you can rely _

_No no no no - I will help,__help you on your way _

_No no no no - I will be with you every day_

_Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)__  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)_

As the song faded away into the background, there probably wasn't a dry eye in the church. As Sam sat and listened he risked another look towards the woman who he had been wondering about since her name had been mentioned. The moment she walked into the church and started talking, she stood as hard as she could. But now, now the external shield was gone, Andy McNally finally let a tear run freely down her cheek.

**So there you have it. Andy is finally back and there was some Sam thoughts thrown in. Once again I am sorry for the delay but now everything is back to normal so there is more coming! **


End file.
